


Collection of Writing for A Dear Friend!

by rioncytn



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioncytn/pseuds/rioncytn
Summary: A collection dedicated to one of my friend's OCs, I always love writing about them! Thank you for always allowing me to use them to write!





	1. Last Words (Kazu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here my last words, rest well now, soldier.

Rainy days, and black umbrellas. She tilts the umbrella to her left side, her blue hair tied neatly into a braid at her right side. Her eyes, as if they belonged to two individuals, were shining like gems - ruby and emerald, specially.

The rain was gentle, and so was her footsteps, where was she headed to? She hasn't got a single idea.

A bus stop, almost empty, but he sits there, alone. 

He. Who was he? She couldn't quite remember, the way he sits, his hair, his hands, the way the rain hits the roof of the station all sounds so familiar. . .

But she couldn't quite remember.

He looks up, his eyes, widen in surprise as he jumps up from his seat, "...Kazu? "

She smiles, not knowing why, "Sorry, who? "

He took a seat back down, "D-Don't worry about it, " he clears his throat, "You just look like an old friend of mine. "

"Is that so? " She smiles again, "Well then, I do hope you'll get to see her soon, she seems to be a good company. "

"Yes, " He smiled, but the smile was sad, it made her chest pound loudly, "She was a good company,

And I miss her greatly. " 

She had to urge to tell him that she was back, that she was standing right here, right now, at this very moment, but then it fades, everything fades.

This man was a stranger, and she was about to tell a stranger that she was a friend of his, that she didn't know of.

She couldn't quite remember, anything, really.

A long walk, it was. The rain, how it pours down.

She took a deep breath, and tried to remember anything, anyone, anywhere, at all.

But nothing,

nothing at all

would come to mind,

nothing but an echo

a single echo,

"You have done well, soldier, rest now. "


	2. They (Aria and Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what's it feel like, unable to save the ones you love? Mortal, fate cannot be changed.

"Aria. " His voice was shaking as he whispered to the girl amongst the flowers.

In that flower field, on that day, was perhaps their last meeting.

Autumn, and Aria.  
Aria, and Autumn.

The young girl turned, her eyes were glass, as if life had been sucked out of her, her dress, dim of colours, the moment her eyes met his, the flowers wilted with every step she took.

She gave him a smile, but it wasn't a reassuring smile, nor was it a welcome back smile, that smile, sent shivers down his spine.

He took a step back, "Aria, " there were fire in her eyes, and he knew just exactly why, "Please, I'm sorry for everything, I know, it is my fault, but, please- "

"Why did you betray us? "

"Look, I- "

"Why would you do that? Why, why WHY? Why did you betray us? Why did you side with Queen Heart? " Aria stomped all the way towards him, he stumbled back a little.

Her face, couldn't have been more than a centimetre away, yet, he felt as if he was hectares away from her.

There was nothing but hatred in her golden eyes.

Everything about her seemed so perfect to him, she had no mistakes.

That's right, why did he, betray them?

+

'Kill... Kill... Kill... ' The voice echoes in his head, giving him an extreme headache.

The world was spinning before his eyes, a sting from his left eye, then, a fire, a burn, needles, poking his eye out.

'Just... Kill... and then it'll be over... ' The same voice echoes in this head.

"NO! " He screamed, falling to the ground, "I can't, I can't... "

A royal figure towers over him, then bows down to face him, "It hurts, doesn't it? " A smirk, it was definitely a smirk she had on her face, the prominent use of red hearts reveals her identity. "If it hurts, all you have to do, is kill them, then it'll be over! "

She giggled, as if this was only some kind of joke, it was funny to see him fall for that trap, to see him suffer like that, perhaps.

"You... " He growled, "I'd rather die than work for you! "

Pulling out his pocket knife, he points it right to his heart.

"Surely, you'd care for that girl, won't you? Ah... What was her name again? Aria, it was- "

The pocket knife was inches away from her neck, "If you touch her, you'll be in ashes. "

"Let's make a deal, if you kill the seasonal spirits, I'll let that girl be, she'll stay safe, but if you don't, " The Queen of hearts smiled, "I will kill her with my very own hands. "

He bit his lips, he wanted to protect her, but she was just a villager, unlike him.

Though, he loved her.

Though, she didn't know.

+

"Autumn, YOU...! "

He took her hand and placed it in his own.

"Just what are you- "

"Aria, I'm sorry for everything I have ever done. I am sorry for being selfish, sorry for killing, sorry for everything. " Tears swelled up in his eyes, his voice shaking.

"You're apologising NOW? Don't you see? Autumn, it's too late, TOO LATE! " Aria cried out, staring right into him.

Autumn smiled, he took two of his rings off his right hand, "You know, humans say that your left hand is the closest to your heart. " Gently, he pushes the golden ring onto Aria's marriage finger, then pushing a silver one onto his own, "You know, our hearts might be more connected this way. I know, this is hard, and really, I am truly sorry. It is my fault, my fault, and I know. Believe me when I say this, it is not too late. "

"W-What do you mean? "

"I'm strong, Aria, you are too. " He careers her cheeks, stopping her tears from overflowing.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Autumn, don't... Tell me why... " She sobbed, "Just tell me, why did you betray us? I believe you, I'll believe all of it, I'll forgive you, Autumn, please. I'm begging you. "

He grinned, "Promise me, you'll smile when I'm gone. "

He let go of her arms  
and she felt empty without him.

That sharp blade, pierced right through him, with his very own hands. It dug into his heart, deep, and it bled.

The silver ring, splashed with splotches of red.

"Aria, I love you. "

His heart, once connect with hers, stopped the painful rhythm of love.

He shut his eyes  
and nothing  
except for her  
would come to mind.

「  
"Autumn, is it lonely being immortal? "

"I wish I was one of you, then I could stay with you guys forever, and ever! "

-

"Hey, Autumn, isn't it lonely on your own? "

-

"Say, did you know? The doctors said... That I don't have much time left, Autumn, I want to let you know, that I've had so much fun with you, and... I just want to thank you for everything. "

-

"Ah, it's really lonely, isn't it? "

"Especially with Summer gone, it's quieter than usual. "

"Say, Autumn, if one day, I was to leave, to vanish like Summer did... Would you be sad? "

-

"Autumn, you... killed Spring? But why... Why? I thought, I thought... "

-  
"I trusted you, Autumn. "

-

"Wake up, stupid Autumn. Stop sleeping, you're forgiven, let's go save Dreamland together, I can't do this alone. "

"Autumn, Autumn, Autumn. "

"Don't leave me. " 」

......

"Autumn... " She sobbed, her golden eyes, completely dim, as if it was a painting with no colours. "Wake up, tell me, tell me you're still here... "

'I'm here, Aria, look at me, please. '

Her hands held onto his icy cold hands, her eyes, not taking of his, which were shut, closed, as if it was a doorway to his heart, but he just shut it before she was able to reach him.

'Look up, Aria, I'm right here, please. '

"Autumn, I miss you, I miss you so much. Wake up, I'm begging you, wake up, Autumn. "

'Aria, ' his tear fell, but vanished into nothingness as soon as it dripped off his face, 'I'm right here. '

Aria's hands were shaking, she remembers the way the he had dug his heart out, the way the knife was pierced into his body, the way he smiled, the words he spoke.

"Aria, I love you. ", he said.

But still, he pointed that knife to himself.

I've already forgiven you.

But still, it was too late.

It's okay, don't leave me.

But still, his blood,  
splashes across the pure white flowers  
and dyed it bloody red.

That instant, the flowers, all around,  
wilted as if  
their life had come to an end.

Aria remembers, the way he fell,  
backwards,  
onto that flowerbed.

The way,  
that he  
seemed so lonely,  
that he just wanted to be saved.

The way that,  
she was never able to catch him.

"Autumn, " Her voice was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks as she forced out a smile, "You know, I never wanted anything, but someone, anyone, to come. I've waited, for too long. I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you.

So can you please, forgive me for being such a coward? "

She pointed the knife, to none but her own heart,  
and then the bloody,  
spilled  
all across that flowerfield  
that she waited  
for someone  
for anyone to come  
and save her.

She felt,  
the way he must've felt when  
he fell backwards.

Lonely, lonely indeed.

He only watched as she lay on the flowerbed, next to his very own body, he cries, but it will never be seen, he speaks of her name, but never will it be heard.

Autumn, he wonders, if that's still his name.

No one, if able to see, hear, or feel him.

He watches her, and it pains him, he realised that's what she must've felt when he did the same.

Helpless, unable to save the ones they love.


	3. They (Aria, Autumn, and Val)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling, what if you existed in another world?

He watches the sea, the way the waves splashes across on the golden sand, how the seafoam disappears into nothingness in a split second. He wonders, how life could fade away so easily.

Then, he saw her.

Seemingly, washed up by the waves, her golden hair tangled in the rhythm of the waves, her eyes shut, but her chests still rises and falls, her dress, as if they were painted by spirits of the seasons, sticks on to her pale skin due to the wetness of the water.

He walks towards her, checking for her breath.

She's still alive.

Slowly, her eyes opens, such, such beautiful eyes that he have never seen. Golden, yet not too bright, from a hue of orange to yellow, perfectly blend.

"Autumn...? " Her voice was soft, she blinks, "Autumn, is that you? "

Weakly, she tried to get up, but falls, he catches her in his arms, she coughs softly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Autumn... " Her body shivers, "Why... "

He, watches as the young girl falls asleep in his arms, perhaps due to tiredness, perhaps due to her endurences. Autumn, the name that the girl calls, even in her sleep, was perhaps someone important she had lost.

+

When she woke again, she was in an completely new environment, nothing like Dreamland.

"Ah, you're awake! " The young male exclaims, he smiles at her and kneels down in front of her bed.

She examines him, how, is it possible for two to be so alike?

Then, a thought came across her mind.

What if, they are the same person?

"Autumn? "

He gave out a sad smile, "I'm not this 'Autumn' you're talking about, but my name is Val, and I found you on the beach, where have you came from? And your name? "

She felt her heart sink, Autumn, Autumn, Autumn. Did he just disappear like that? He left her, didn't he? So many times, again and again.

"Are you alright? " She felt his hand on top of her head, he pats her gently, not realizing, that tears are falling down her face.

"I'm, I'm alright. " She smiles, "I'm Aria, thank you for saving me, Val. "

+

He watches the two, he thought perhaps this was for the best. Even if, even if it means that he could never be with her ever again. Even if, she'll never know what he had done for her.

Even if, she'll forget about him, and start a new life.

She is safe.

She has someone else.

She'll be happy.

That's all that's important for him.

Even if, he'll only watch over her, even if, she'll never know he's here, she'll never be able to see him.

It'll be okay.

Little did he know, she'll never forget him.

Little did they know, that both of them carved a deep scar on to each other's hearts.

......

"Aria, " he called out, his voice so soft, so gentle that it reminded her so much of him, him, him, "What's wrong? "

She stared out the window blankly, "Nothing, " She replied with a weak smile. She watched the waves, the sea, the sky, and wondered how it all could blend in so perfectly.

She didn't like the sea, though, she used to, before Summer was gone. The sea, the ocean was Summer's favourite place. Always, always, and forever will be. It would never be the same to Aria though.

The sea was nothing but waves of painful memories.

"Aria, " Val called out to her again, this time, tapping her lightly on the shoulder, "Do you want to go somewhere? Anywhere? "

Aria turned back, her golden eyes weren't shining - when was the last time it had shined? she must have forgotten - they were dim and colourless, as if all like had been sucked out of them.

"Sunflowers, " She replied, "I want to see sunflowers. "

+

She stood in midst of all these sunflowers, the world spinning. Lightly, she caressed the flowers, whispering, "It's been hard, take a rest. "

Val smiled, his brown hair flowed in the wind, under the sunlight, it looked as if it was orange - the marmalade colour she had missed, "Are sunflowers your favorite flowers? "

Aria looked back, but he wasn't the one who asked, it's Val, Val. She repeated to herself, not Autumn. Though, Autumn had asked the same question, though, he resembles Autumn so much, though, they could be, the same person.

She paused, "Ah, yes, I guess. "

"Are there any reasons in particular? " He tilted his head to the side, his eyes, golden, yet she was so sure, so sure she saw a glimpse of orange, a glimpse of him.

She nodded, "Sunflowers are like loyal followers, they rise for the sun, and wilts for the sun. It's like, the sun is their god, and they're all live for the sun. If one day, the sun stopped coming up, they would stop blooming as well. "

"That's, a little sad, isn't it? " He chuckled softly, "But I think, sunflowers are strong. "

"How so? "

"Well, it's like, flowers bloom because they're pretty right? For me, I think sunflowers bloom for themselves. From your description, it sounds like these sunflowers only bloom for the sun, but I think that's not the case. I think these sunflowers bloom for themselves. Blooming would not be an easy thing to do, yet regardless, day by day, these sunflowers would bloom. "

"And I think, that is a form of art. "

'And I think, that is beautiful. '

Aria's eyes widened, her eyes on this male who was standing right before her eyes.

"Autumn, " she murmured.

How could two people be so similar? How, in the world is it possible for such resemblance in two people  
who she knew the best  
could never be  
the same person?

Ah, she must have forgotten.

Maybe they were the same person after all.


	4. They (Aria, Autumn, and Val)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is your choice? Can you really forget him?

[BAD END]

"Ahh, Autumn, you never really left me, did you? " Aria smiled, her golden eyes had lost their shine, they were glassy, fragile, and doll-like.

He flinched, "Aria, I'm not Autumn. "

She giggled, "Stop playing with me, Autumn, " Standing up from where she was, she let her fingers familiarise with the facial features of this man, grinning, "You are Autumn after all. "

"No, " Val takes a step back, "I am not, Aria. What has gotten into you? Have you forgotten? "

"Of course I have not! You promised, you promised me that you'll stay with me forever, and ever... I told you so too, right? I have already forgiven you for everything you've done, so won't you too? " She grabbed his hand and gripped onto it tight, her eyes desperate for attention.

He makes an attempt to get out of her grip, "Aria, let me go- "

"But why, Autumn? " She pouted, "Why would you go? Didn't you promise me, did you say so that you'd never leave?

Or was it  
just a l i e ? "

"I am not Autumn! " Val struggled out of her grip, she looks up at him, her eyes watering.

"A..Au... Autum.. Autumn.... You... "

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if a thousand needles were being stabbed onto his beating heart at the very moment; at each beat they're being pushed further into his heart until he can no longer hear the beating of his own, until he is in pieces.

"Aria, " His voice shakes, "Look at me, tell me who I am. "

She stared at him, blinked a few times, "It's you after all, "

"That's right, Aria, who am I? "

".....Autumn. "

[Bad End I: Aria is no longer able to recongnise her own feelings, and she is overwhelmed by the fact that Val is Autumn; convincing herself that Val is Autumn, she treats Val as Autumn to fulfill her dreams that had been shattered by the death of Autumn. ] 

......

[GOOD END]

No, that was wrong. They were not the same person. Val and Autumn, Autumn and Val, no matter how much similarities they shared, Aria knew, deep, deep down that they're were not, not the same person.

Val was the dawn, the beginning of everything, the moment when the sun rises and when the light is shown to all, the moment when all creatures awaken and welcome a new day; Autumn was the dusk, the endings of the day, though it sounded a bit sad, it brought the end to a busy day, where all creatures are brought to rest under the soothing night, under the moon and the stars.

Though they were both beautiful, Aria knew, that they were, in fact, not the same. Like how the dawn and the dusk are not the same, Val and Autumn was certainly not the same person.

But why? Why had she pretended all this time?

Was she that afraid of losing anyone further?

So afraid that she decided to lie to herself that they are in fact, the same person?

But they were not.

"Aria? " Val puts his hand on her shoulder gently, "Are you feeling alright? You've been spacing out for a bit now. "

"No... " Aria tears up, "I'm so sorry, Val... "

Val kneels down, speaking in a gentle tone, "Hey there, you alright? What's wrong? Why are you apologising? "

The tears dwelling her eyes ran down her soft cheeks, "Val... All this time, I've always lied to myself, told myself that you were Autumn, " she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Val, I'm so, so sorry. But I knew it too, I knew that you weren't Autumn, that you were Val, the only one, the one that is kind enough to save a stranger off a beach, to take care of her up to now... I am so sorry, so sorry that I've been selfish up to now, Val, I knew it too well but I just kept on lying to myself, I am so sorr- "

"Hey, " He stood up, using his thumb to wipe away her tears, "It's alright. "

"No! It's not alright, it's not alright that you've been so kind to me, and yet... yet I've been thinking about no one but myself... Val- "

He suddenly pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly, whispering, "Hey, it's okay. I know, Autumn was very dear to you. "

"Yes, " She sobbed even more, "But he's gone now, so I will, I will forget him and, and- "

"You don't have to, " Val's voice was soft, yet it was so calming, like the sound of the ocean waves, "You don't have to forget about him. Losing someone you love is painful, but, you don't have to forget. The painful memories are there to teach you a lesson, and the joyful ones are there for you to treasure, so don't, forget him. " Val pats her on the head, loosing the embrace, she looks up, her golden eyes still watering.

"I don't... Have to forget about him... " Aria whispers, looking down.

"Aria, you're like a sunflower, but you don't live for Autumn, he's not your sun, and sunflowers don't live for their sun either, they live for themselves! So, Aria, live for yourself. You're strong... but it take time to heal, so it's okay, it's ok if it hurts, it's okay if you cry, I'll always be here. "

"Val... " She looked up to him, then smiled, gently, she whispered, "Thank you. "

+

'Aria. '

'I'm glad that you were able to find someone that can treated you well. '

'After all this time, I was still worried about you. '

'Seeing you like this, really makes me happy. '

'Even if I know that you cannot hear me, I still, wish to say, thank you. '

'It is you who pulled me out of the darkness, you who brought sunshine into my days even if there was nothing but dark skies. '

'And, I'm sorry, Aria, I'm sorry that you had to go through all the pain, I am so sorry. '

'I wanted to save you, I couldn't lose you, I'm so sorry for being selfish. '

'Thank you, Aria, I... I love you. ,'

'I'm in no position to say that, though, I wish you true happiness. '

'I will always watch over you, because you are my dearest, and even if one day, you don't remember anymore, I will still be watching over you, forever and always. '

The voice was faint, that it was almost unnoticeable, but she still heard it, "Thank you, Autumn, " she shut her eyes, smiling as she whispered, "I loved you too, and thank you, for everything, and I wish you too, all the best. "


	5. Marigolds (Hecatria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way she could forget her marigold fields.

he has never really left her mind, really.

if anyone saw him the way she did, they'd feel the same, she often thought.

he was different. different from everyone else. he saw her indifferently. he was someone special in her eyes, and she was someone unspecial from else in his.

his golden orbs, as if anyone could forget, they bloom like a field of marigolds under the sun; and as rays of light touches even the surfaces of these golden-tinted glasses, the reflections of herself she saw from his eyes, she knew.

marigolds were also often called, 'herbs of the sun'.

the moment she saw herself in his eyes, she knew, that she wanted to be these herbs.

if only he could be her sun.

she sometimes imagines running her fingers through his hair, the tenderness of the wind brushing across the two, congratulating them. she imagines touching his skin, caressing his cheeks. she imagines him holding her, their ten fingers interwined.

perhaps he also loved her once. she'd never know now.

and still, she chose the glory over him. no, perhaps the glory chose her. she didn't have a choice.

and for whom did she fight for? and for whom did she wanted to protect?

him.

she didn't know, at the time, that marigolds also symbolised cruelty, jealousy. she only saw the beauty and didn't expect the pain.

her field of marigolds scattered, and shattering into a million petals when she came back victorious; the stem, the leaves deteriorated, yet mixed with such an unpleasant crimson liquid.

in that moment she realised, she will never see that girl she say through the golden glass ever again. she will never see her sun again. he was plucked out, plucked out of the galaxy for shining too bright, for understanding her a little more than everyone else.

her sun, her sun, her sun, no, she will never.

and yet, he came back.

once again intruding into her life.


	6. Jealousy (Chyrios)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you finally look at me, now that I'm your only one?

he stares at her when the daylight breaks. a saint, that's what people called her, but she was still just a mortal.

unlike him, a god of the heavens, humans were inferior to him, they were like ants that could be crushed, so easily. and yet, and yet when he glances down at her, it wasn't fear in her eyes.

even something so inferior. even something so fragile.

he found it entertaining that even humans could have such strength, such determination and there he found himself once again, staring at her.

he stares at the way she greets the villagers, he stares at the way she smiles, he stares at her when she returned from battle, bloodstains tainting her armour, announcing her victory.

she was the representation of strength to the village, it was mandatory for her to go to these battles, to win and to come back.

yes, she was an orchid, a representative of strength, of beauty, of royalty, of elegance; and above everything, she needed to be his.

however, orchids grew, unknowing of their sweet fragrance, or their charm; its fragility, its beauty, the way that she slips through his hands again and again.

but he tells himself, that she'll be his.

she's still just a mere mortal, and he's a god.

why didn't she feel the same way? why did she not look at him?

perhaps it's the natural arrogance he owns that runs these thoughts through his head, again and again: why did she choose him over me?

the way she looks at him, the way she smiles at him, everything drove him crazy; he wanted to crack the sky open, to thunder, to storm.

he wanted to be noticed.

until one day these thoughts ended completely. a solution was found.

how could he have forgotten? how could he not remember how easier humans could've been crushed? he was just a mere mortal, if he was gone, she'd love him. surely.

he was a god, he reminded himself, this nacarssism ran through his head, he could do anything, and no punishment falls.

besides, human lives are inferior.

and so he killed him. an indecent, inferior bug who blocked his path. will she finally look at him now?

no, not with the same eyes she looked at that bug.

her eyes burns, it bursts into fire and turns into curses, every word poisons his heart, and yet still a voice in his head yells; you're god, she's just a mortal.

and how could he let a mortal disgrace his name? and how could she not love him?

he didn't understand.

why couldn't she looked at him, the way he looked at her?

these damned, damned eyes.

frustrated, he digs his fingernails into her skin, scooping up the emerald gem leaking of scarlet fluids. he holds the gem in one hand and examines it carefully-

in a split second, he was down to the ground, his body slit by an unwanted visitor. his thoughts processed no more, and he fell into deep slumber.

he heard a faint speech, an annoying voice, "what kind of wicked love is this?"

you don't understand, he thought, before his conscious faded, she was my everything.

he didn't hear, he couldn't hear her mourn when she lost the one she loved, he couldn't hear, he couldn't hear her gasp when he gulps out her eye, he couldn't hear, he couldn't hear her painful cries, the way she fell to the ground, holding onto the left side of her face.

again he wakes, his body limp, he knows, he knows that he cannot live any longer, not with this body.

glancing around, he sees a familiar colour, the colour of the orchid, the blue hue that he would never forget for a lifetime, then he started to laugh.

"and now you'll finally look at me," he whimpers, sitting himself up in this unfamiliar vessel, glancing at the reflection in the pool of blood, "now i can finally see you too."

orchid: an everlasting love has deceased.


	7. Birthday (Aria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loneliness is all that's left for this birthday.

the sweet smell of flower tea filled the room in an instant, as if the room had been showered under sunlight on the first day of summer - and though the air was still chilly - there was no way to hide the warmth rushing in from the windows, from the doors, and from him.

he had always remembered every one of her birthdays, never came a year where he was "too busy" or had "forgotten" such a day. that's how much volume she held in his heart.

she recalls the knockings on her doors, the whispered exchanges before the door was opened; then the yelling of "surprise!" from her bestest friends, then the birthday song that they sang for her, and the wish she secretly made.

'if only time could stay in this moment forever.'

perhaps that is precisely why god would punish her to hold such a selfish wish.

year by year, her birthday celebrations continued, yet the visitors lessened and lessened. again and again. the first year there was seven people, then there was six, then there was five.

it was until last year, there was no one but him.

she recalls her voice quivering as she called out his name,

"autumn,"her voice cracked,

he looked away, upholding an apologetic smile, "aria,"

she recalls the way he called her name so gently, as if she was something so fragile, something that could break at a single touch.

"happy birthday."

she recalls thinking,

'at least he was still here.'

yet that was the last "happy birthday" she had received from him.

she takes a deep breath in, "happy birthday, " she says, "happy birthday."


	8. The Florist (Hecatria, Mizuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I held onto each flower the same way I held onto my memories of you; but even if I was a florist, you were not mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Hecatria owns a flowershop in a space station(?), and there is only one visitor who is Mizuki, who, every time he picks up a flower he regains a memory he shared with Hecatria or Kazu, and every time he remembers fully he is asked to leave the shop as it is closing time, yet when he leaves the shop he forgets everything. The next day the same thing repeats, over and over again.
> 
> NOTE: [___] contains flower meanings! Or so I call them Hecatria’s notes, as if she made notes on each flower.

The mornings were never busy, the dewdrops evenly landed on each petal, the petals are then tied, wrapped, each and every bouquet then placed orderly in rows, the sign reads:” Memory lane”. The blued-haired lady hums a jolly tune as she places the freshly bloomed daffodils [ _/_ _ˈ_ _daf_ _ə_ _d_ _ɪ_ _l/_

 _symbolises new beginnings; rebirth, often refers to a failing second chance_ ] onto the wooden stool next to her, picking up the gloomy looking forget-me-not [ _/f_ _əˈ_ _ɡ_ _ɛ_ _tm_ _ɪ_ _n_ _ɒ_ _t/ a call of desperation to be remembered, forget-me-not, my long lost lover_ ] on the shelves slightly above her head. One touch, and it is brought to life again. The entire morning she’d spend, perfecting one and every bouquet, straighten every shelf, ensuring these floras would look so gorgeous, so irresistible for the customer that was to arrive.

At noon, she waits. Sometimes she dozes off a little, but she waits. Patiently. Her eyes fixed, on that colourless door.

Through the glass that separates her and the rest of the universe, she waits.

For one. A face so familiar yet so unknown.

In the afternoon, the bells jingles clearly to the only customer that was to arrive. The only one she waits for in this lone, lone, yet vast universe.

“Welcome,” She doesn’t glance at him, but she knows he’s here. Not by the footsteps, nor by his hairs, his hair – yet by his presence.

His eyes search around the room, empty, but meaningful, as if it were an emerald that fell into a deep abyss, countless grim, bloodstained hands that reach for it, grasping, gasping at its beauty desperately, yet none dares to touch it.

_She is the one that catches him. She twirls the olive jewel in her hands whilst it burns through her skin, her flesh, her bones._

_But she grasps onto it tightly._

He doesn’t answer her, but she knows exactly what he looks for. She picks up the delicate branch next to her, a purple lilac [ _/_ _ˈ_ _l_ _ʌɪ_ _l_ _ə_ _k/_ _the first love, the bitter-sweetness, one look, and fallen deep_ ]. His fingertips contact the lavender petal ever so lightly. And it begins.

_Her, who was the warrior of the town. And he, who understood her like no one else did. She always stood in glory, as if she were the sun herself. And she, was the one that shone on the people, that brought light into this village. The glory – yet the bloodshed – she endured the guilt, the lives, the souls in her hands. It is in this moment he waltzes into her life. As if placed in the hand of an angel, she was saved. And he, although ordinary, was the greens in the middle of a deserted desert; although may be a mirage, still brought her back to her feet in the darkest days._

He flickers back, his eyes widen as his hands tremble, the mauve petal he holds onto falls to the cold ground, wilts, then melts into a shining star, trespassing through the universe.

She takes a breathe in, a weak smile hanging on her lips, she steps past him, and kneels down to reach for the Idivettipoov (Blood lily) [ _/bl_ _ʌ_ _d_ _ˈ_ _l_ _ɪ_ _li/_ _With a life span of three days, blood lilies are related to the monsoon season, commonly associated with thunder, and lightning. It was the beginning of something unexpected, sudden, and unwanted_ ]. He is but an ice statue, who silently observes her every movement, when she hands him the crimson fate, he accepts.

_Summer days, and flower fields. They lie on the grass under the warmth, and their fingers are intertwined with each other, and in that moment, it was heaven on Earth, and they were everything to each other, and they were everything to each other. But one who is unsatisfied sits above them all, one who watches them, and grits his teeth, clutch his fist to this jolly scene. An emotion sprouts in his heart, one that will destroy all._

His lips part themselves, but she hushes him, and reaches to the top shelf, in a glass vase taped over with a note: “do not break”, she picks out the yellow hyacinth [ _/_ _ˈ_ _h_ _ʌɪə_ _s_ _ɪ_ _nθ/ Jealousy, the yellow-eyed monster that swallows it whole. Please take precaution, mortal, this is not to be handled_ ]. He doesn’t take the hyacinth. She plucks the petal and places it in his palm.

_The sky roared, it comes down in seconds, just seconds. Fear, anxiety, crashed into people’s minds in that instant. The sky shattered, whilst the Earth cracked right open. And after the disaster, came something so much worse. Surrounded, overwhelmed by voices heard and unheard, when she was away, away in the glorious, blood-strained field, he burnt._

The emerald orbs disintegrate, crumbles apart, like that young boy, whose body fell apart piece by piece at the stake; when the flames slowly consumes every part of his body. Yet he doesn’t whimper, not even a little. When she reaches for the next flower, he grabs her wrist, tears swirling in those precious, precious orbs.

She shakes her head gently, “Fate cannot be altered,” she tells him, handing him a petunia [ _/p_ _ɪˈ_ _tju_ _ː_ _n_ _ɪə_ _/_ _The aftermath of the terror. The resentment, the anger. But still nothing changes_ ].

_When she returned, nothing is the same. She lost her everything. She looked down at her hands, her stained armour. The way the villagers admired her, as if she had been some sort of sacred being. It made her afraid. There she asked herself, “For what had I been fighting for, when I cannot protect the one, I love the most?”. Oh, the corrupted, corrupted village; they won’t even make a grave for her love. Oh, dear, dear my love. Once again, please allow me to feel your warmth._

He freezes, his eyes fixated onto her. Her lips curve upwards unnaturally, her nails dug into her palms, but she doesn’t stop. He doesn’t try to stop her, but his burdened his eyes with her, watching her every movement, the way her dress sweeps across the floor ever so lightly, how her hair falls to her face, how she is afraid to meet his eyes. He is, too, afraid to accept the carnation [ _/kɑ_ _ːˈ_ _ne_ _ɪʃ_ _(_ _ə_ _)n/ I miss you, I miss you so much. I am so sorry I could not protect you. My love, please, stand by me_ ] she hands him.

_The village betrayed her. There was nothing, nothing now. Did she have a reason to go on? Was this life worth it all? And yet, the irony was, that her body was saved by none that caused that chaos. The roots of the jealousy. Maybe he did love her. Perhaps she might’ve loved him back, in some other worlds. And perhaps she would’ve met, her lover, once again in another lifetime. Oh, but the curse, but the curse. Granted her with the body of an immortal, she lives on and on and on and yet he isn’t there. Dear, dear my lover, if only I was a mere mortal. Dear, dear my lover, if only I could see you again._

Her names sits on his lips silently, but he doesn’t say a word. His feet moves themselves, inching closer to her. The bell twinkles, she holds out the last flower, a chrysanthemum[ _/kr_ _ɪˈ_ _sanθ_ _ɪ_ _m_ _ə_ _m,kr_ _ɪˈ_ _sanθ_ _ɪ_ _z_ _ə_ _m/ Goodbye, my lover, if fate brings us together one last time, then let us part our ways_ ]. “It’s closing time, Sir,” Her voice is gentle, like crystal, like glass, yet it trembles, “Please visit another day.”

Silenced, yet his body reacts to her words, unwillingly moving towards the exit. The smile that hangs on her cheeks fall when he steps away, yet still, she cannot remove her gaze from him. The same, same face even after hundreds – no, thousands – of years.

Once again, she is left alone.

The night has always been the loneliest part of the day, but as time passed, she had long learnt to ensure it. The pain, the loneliness, this cycle.

When the morning arrives, she prepares the flowers. In the noon, she awaits for the sole customer. In the afternoon, he arrives.

“Welcome,” she says.


	9. Ghost (Aria and Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could never forget the first time you came into my life, and there you carved such a deep burn that never erased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Childhood friends AU, where Aria died in a car crash, and Autumn, upon returning to look for Aria, finds out she has died. He is the only one who can see her ghost. 
> 
> This is to be updated! (Still not finished writing the whole story yet)

the first time he met her, was a day in march. the breeze that day seemed a little sweeter than usual; like the welcoming of spring, like fresh flowers, like honey tea, like cinnamon and like her.

the first time she met him, was a day in march. the sky seemed a little bluer than usual; mixed and twirled with the scent of the sea, the splashing of the azure waves crashing into the sand, interwined with their gazes, the string that connects the two.

❀ ❀ ❀

she wore a floral dress the first day she came to her grandma's house, with a basket full of presents, she knocked on the door with her brightest smile.

her name was aria, seven years that she had lived in the city, all these rural surroundings were surreal and gorgerous to her, as if she entered a world embraced by nature's beauty.

this must've been where she belonged.

❀ ❀ ❀

he was surprised to hear the sound of an engine in this small town of his, after all, no one bothers visiting a place like this; not that they would know of its beauty. following the sound of the engine, it came to an stop in front flower-scented house, he peaked through the gaps of the bushes.

the little girl behind him tucks his shirt, "autumn, let's go," she mumbled, "we still have chores to do for the day."

he watched as a little girl stepped down from the car, her shoes, well-polished and delicate, her dress, frilled, yet not too fancy, was decorated with simply floral designs. her amber hair was tied up in two little pigtails, and her cheeks, as if sunkissed, as the rays leaked through the tree branches and scattered across her face; her golden eyes brimmed of the purest happiness, innocence.

the first time he saw her, he thought about all the wonderful things he wanted to show her; the collision of the sea and the sky, the moment the sun rises, the first stars in the night sky, the field of sunflowers, the sound of ocean from seashells.

he couldn't take his eyes off her. he couldn't hear summer's voice ringing behind him. from that day and onwards, she was the only one in his eyes.

❀ ❀ ❀


	10. Ghost (Aria and Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forget me.

When spring arrives, there is only one thing that Autumn remembers. The season where flowers bloom on roadsides and in people’s hearts, where there was no monsoon season but only the welcoming of a rebirth, a new life.

Yet, he can only grieve.

“Autumn, what seems to be wrong?” The cheery voice rang in his right ear, and he was suddenly brought back to the world.

He turned around and smiled at her, “Nothing, are you having a good morning, Aria?”

The young girl cupped her face with both of her hands, she grinned, “Yeah! I am! Just thinking about how delicious your breakfast had looked, I wish I could’ve had some too…”

His lips curves up weakly, “Yeah, I wish so too.” Eyes averted the see-through girl, who wore that same floral dress from so many years ago.

_Memory, 10 years ago:_

_Aria was standing to his right when the bus arrived, the two wore the identical yellow hats, like other children heading to elementary school. Autumn couldn’t help himself but watches the girl, his cheeks flushed pink every time she gave him a small smile. He sat alone by himself in the back seat, watching her in secret with curious eyes and butterflies in his stomach._

_The young girl noticed quickly of the attention she had been receiving, and that was precisely why she chose to sat next to the boy on the bus. The boy flickered when she sat down, turning his head to face the windows. She greeted him, and there, it begun._

“Autumn, what classes do you have today?” The girl twirled around him excitedly as he checked on his timetable. A groan came soon after from Autumn, she bent down and leant her head towards the paper, “Mathematics, physics, literature, and PE class, oh, you don’t like PE and physics, isn’t that right?”

The paper fell out of his hand upon noticing her presence in the corner of his eye, “Don’t startle me like that…! You’re getting too close…!”

A grim smile hung on her face, “Autumn, you never change~ We’ve been friends for seven years now, and yet you still get scared when I do that!”

“Argh…” His palms make their way to cover the flush on his cheeks, then his eyes droops down upon hearing what the girl had said, “Seven years…huh…”

_Memory, 7 years ago._

_Her first winter of the countryside was freezing, like all others he had been through. He became prone to the surprise; to see the snow stack up in layers on rooftops, over tree branches, on his and her hair, but she seemed more excited than ever. It was her first snow._

_That day, she told him that she had always wanted to see snow, but her hometown was so warm that it never snowed no matter the season._

_He did not tell her, but he thought her presence warmed up his entire winter._

Autumn sat down in the last row of the class, furthest away from the teacher’s attention. A girl walked over and greeted him, asking if she could take the seat next to him. He rejected with no mercy,

“Autumn, that was so mean…! You can’t treat girls like that, or you’ll never get a girlfriend!” Aria scolded him, pouting and she sat down on the table next to him, “And you should sit closer, and interact with others!”

He sighed, “Aria, for the last time, I don’t need a girlfriend, nor this class. I can pass the test easily without listening. I wouldn’t be here if Summer wasn’t so worried about my attendance.”

_Memory, 3 years ago._

_It was the first day after the summer holidays, the crickets complained about the heat like all other students as they fan themselves with their notebooks, laying on their desks and complaining about the start of school. Most of them remained chatty even when the teacher walks in the room, talking of what of, and what of not that happened in that summer._

_Autumn reminiscence of the summer festival specifically, that he spent with Aria, Summer, and Spring. He pondered on how both Summer and Spring forgot to come, although it was podcasted almost everywhere, reminded regularly._

_It was a shame he couldn’t see Aria as much, now that he has moved so far. Luckily, she keeps in touch. Luckily, she invites him to spend time in the holidays._

“Literature…So interesting!” She exclaimed excitedly, nudging the boy who fell into a slumber since the lesson had started, “Autumn, wake up! Listen to class!”

He rubbed his eyes sheepishly, “You listen for me…”

“I cannot do that! As much as literature is interesting, there’s no way you should not listen in class, it is a disrespect to the teacher, and I can see you do it too- Hey, Autumn, don’t fall asleep to my words!”

_Memory, the summer festival._

_The heat of the summer contributed significantly to the atmosphere of the festival; this summer was especially riled up by the passionate night. Without the presences of Summer and Spring, Autumn and Aria was left alone on this occasion. He thought she’d be able to hear just how loudly his heart pounds in his chest._

_She hopped around excitedly like a bunny let out of its home for the first time forever, he watched her and chuckled at the way she hopped from stall to stall. The panic only came when she was no longer in his sight._

_He called out her name. Over and over. He ran across crowds, and crowds, looking for her tangerine hair, her amber eyes – anything._

_Luckily, she stood, safe and sound next to the goldfish stall. She tilted her head and asked him if he was alright. The goldfish in her hands flopped in its net, unable to jump back into the water._

_He took a deep breathe in, and ran next to her._

_She caught more than just that goldfish, she caught him._

_From there, he held onto her hands, and promised her that he won’t ever let go._

The bell finally marked the end of the day, Autumn stretched, yawning, “Finally over…”

“Hmph!” She puffed up her cheeks, “You didn’t listen to class at all! All you did was sleeping! You need to listen in class! Autumn, not just for Summer, but for yourself-“

He stood up with his bag, “Let’s get going.”

“Are you even listening to me? Autumn? Don’t you remember? When we were young, you told me you wanted to be a-“

“Say, Aria,” He interrupted, his voice croaky, “Do you remember what I told you in that summer festival?”

_Memory, the accident._

_A week or more, after the festival, 17 th of July. _

_He was in class, calculating the speed of an accelerating car when it is driving on a highway when the news hit. No, no matter how precise his measurements were, there was no way he could’ve calculated this outcome._

_She was the victim of that accelerating car._

_The scrunched paper read 134m/s, and it dropped to the ground like how his heart hit the cold. Summer, yet it felt colder than winter._

_When he arrived, he saw her standing there. Her face covered of cuts, bruises, and blood, her eyes puffed and red._

_She was crying._

“Autumn… You know my memory goes to an extent. Everything is just in pieces.”  
  


He doesn’t answer, just nodded and walked forward, leaving her standing still.

“I do… I do remember… There’s no way I could forget such a thing. I also want to hold your hand, forever, but it’s not possible now. ‘I’ve always loved you’… Autumn… I feel the same, since the first day we met.” She whispered.


	11. Scars (Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could redeem these sins, the blood never dries.

_ Someone once said that the mere physical pain that one experiences wouldn’t ever be half as agonising as the mental pain one experiences.  _

No one dared to prove this statement right or wrong. Perhaps they could've. Perhaps they couldn’t. One just doesn’t simply compare the two. 

He felt it. Double, triple, or quadruple, or worse. He felt that ache. Crawling, from his chest, to his arms, his skin, his bones. It burnt him as if he was, but paper, that was so easily destroyed - but he was - in fact - something that was much stronger, but when it crawls in and out of his ribcage, tingling every vein, poisoning, poking every weak spot; he couldn’t bear it. 

The first time those scars appeared on his body - the first time he stained his hands of blood. The day he killed ones who were family to him. 

There was no other choice, right? There was nothing else he could do. Absolutely nothing. 

It was in that moment of realisation that he hit his uttermost despair, there were only two choices laid out in front of him. 

Either one were stairways to hell. 

Both down the path of despair and regret. 

He remembered her in those moments of doubt. How he watched her in the corner of his eyes. As if a ray of sunlight, memories of her fills up his mind, like an opened window in a completely dark room. It leaks the hope through, but when it shuts, the despair multiplies itself. 

For how long was he the bystander to her world? For how long did his gaze stayed there, unmoving when she didn’t notice? And for how long, was she able to brighten his world? For how much longer, can she do that? 

Unconsciously, or perhaps consciously, he chose her, over all others. 

_ His sunflower. Oh, oh, the adoration. Oh, the loyalty.  _

If he had a choice,  _ if _ there was a choice for him. 

_ Save her.  _

Nothing would change. 

The day those scars, across his body,  _ three _ , carved their existence onto his skin - the day where his sins were never to be forgotten. 

Spring, Summer, Snow. 

_ Spring, Summer, Snow.  _

Spring, Summer, Snow. 

Somedays, he pretended that they were still there. He would grab out a black pen, and rip a page off from his favourite notebook. 

He writes their names on the top of the page. 

_ Spring, Summer, Snow.  _

But no words ever came after that. No, no words would suffice. 

When his hands shiver, in writing their names; to the fear of the memories of that day, the tear-stained paper sits on the table under the cold lamplight. 

A million more new scratches engrave themselves to his precedently lacerated heart. 

_ Memory: 20XX, Summer.  _

_ Climbing trees, ditching classes, catching butterflies in the afternoon, and fireflies in the night - those are all things that Summer taught Autumn. He had always been a little bit shyer than the rest of them, but she brought them together, like an older sister introducing her proud, little brother into the family.  _

_ If Snow was the grace, then Spring was the tranquil. If that was the case, then Summer must be the vitality.  _

_ Although clumsy at times, and troublesome, too; her vivacity was undeniable. And shall you compare her to a summer’s day? Oh, it wouldn’t compare.  _

_ It cannot compare.  _

The glass jar sits empty on his table. At the bottom of the jar, corpses of fireflies scatter. 

What once shone does not shine forever. 

_ Memory: 20XX, Snow.  _

_ The first time he met the queen, he was still young. Although young, he had known of the respect he had to pay to the Queen. The one who kept this world in peace.  _

_ Unlike her name, the Queen wasn’t distant, detached, nor emotionless. To her subjects, she was authoritative, initiative, and trustworthy. Never had her made a choice to allow doubts to slip into their minds,  _

_ To her people, she was kind, forgiving; although aristocratic, never had her make her place higher than any of her people. To them, she was their Queen. To her, they were her beloved family.  _

_ When the Queen was in reign, it was not fear that allowed such obedience, such peace.  _

_ It was admiration and respect.  _

_ The True Queen, the first time he met her, he thought.  _

The Queen of Hearts does not compare. She rules in fear, in war, in trauma. 

In his heart, there was only one Queen. 

But he betrayed her. 

_ Memory: 20XX, Spring.  _

_ The worst of his fevers always came in spring. It was because of that, instead of spending time outside, the three would look after him.  _

_ 41 _ _ °, the worst it ever hit.  _

_ That day, supposedly the birthday of Spring. The original plan was a picnic, under newly bloomed blossoms, with a drink of floral tea. It was already rare for all of them to have a day off, a break from all the work; and yet he fell sick on specifically that day.  _

_ He blamed himself still.  _

_ Though only half-conscious, he could still hear the conversation between the three.  _

_ When they rushed around, preparing a warm towel, some medicine, a warm blanket - he covered his eyes and silently sobbed.  _

_ He’s always wanted to say sorry, to apologise for needing to be taken care of, to be concerned off on a day they were finally unoccupied, on a day they were supposed to spend together.  _

_ He didn’t know when he fell asleep, nor how he did so, with so much thought in his head. He only remembers a gentle melody that Spring hummed so tenderly whilst combing his hair.  _

_ “Good night, my dear  _

_ Sleep tight, and do not fear.  _

_ Allow your dreams, to be filled of  _

_ Floral dances  _

_ Embraced by the rain;  _

_ Let the fairies sing to you,  _

_ Bless you to maintain true.  _

_ Good night, mon chéri,  _

_ For we will stay,  _

_ Never astray, _

_ By your side _

_ Forever and always.” _

_ He only remembers waking up, three chairs next to his bedside, and a voice that calls out “breakfast is ready!”.  _

This melody crossed his mind just minutes before the massacre. When he recites all the lyrics, he mumbles apologies that can no longer be delivered. 

They never left him. Never did they ever want to. 

_ Memory: 20XX, Aria.  _

_ He’ll never forget her, no matter what. There is no need to call this, memory, as she is always on his mind. As to memory, it might be more precise to call this: stream-of-consciousness.  _

_ Their first meeting, when their eyes first meet. Her first smile at him, her first words to him. He could remember each and every event so vividly, and still, upon remembering those things would flutter his heart.  _

_ He wondered how he was so fascinated by a human.  _

_ Soon enough, he realised he was in love.  _

Oh, but how does he face her, when she asks for their presence? How can he look into her eyes, and tell her, that it was him who committed these sinful crimes? How could he? 

When her tears fell, he became glass. 


End file.
